Camp H.A.M.M.E.R., New Mexico (616)
|Gallery = |Summary = |Appearances = Avengers: the Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) Norman Osborn opens Camp H.A.M.M.E.R.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_25 Avengers: The Initiative #026 (2009) Norman Osborn presents his Initiative to the press. Training begins. Trauma begins his work with Penance. The senior staff prepares an operation to take back 42, Negative Zone 42, the negative zone prison.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_26 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 123px; height: 186px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #027 (2009) when Johnny Guitar and Dr. Sax train in the new Initiative and meet with Trauma. Johnny intentionally hurt Dr. Sax so he doesn't get killed in the fight for 42, Negative Zone 42. Percy Grimes, severely beaten, is brought by his brother with a threatening card by Tigra.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_27 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 69px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #028 (2009) Norman Osborn decides who will go after the Heavy Hitters. When Komodo contests Hardball recruitment, she decides to leave. She's stripped of her power and her legs. Trauma has nightmares and Nightmare, his real father, seems to enjoy it. Night Thrasher awakes. Norman Osborn makes him a proposition against the resucitation of his brother.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_28 Avengers: The Initiative #029 (2009) Night Thrasher makes a deal with Norman Osborn and the Hood to get his brother's soul back in the clone Von Blitzschlag created. Trauma is enraged by the mental state of Penance and asks the Hood to keep his part of their bargain. Taskmaster reprimands Cloud 9 for her disobediance. Trauma gives a cat to Penance to help his therapy. The Avengers Resistance attacks the camp while Nightmare takes over Trauma's body.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_29 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 110px; height: 183px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #030 (2010) The Resistance fights the Initiative while Nightmare takes control of the camp and tries to kill everyone. Tigra, Scarlet Spider and Slapstick save Night Thrasher. Penance gains his memories back and takes down Nightmare. The Resistance escape. Constrictor realizes Diamonback is betraying the Initiative.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_30 Avengers: The Initiative #031 (2010) Taskmaster tells the trainee to sober up and to clean up for Norman Osborn's visit. Penance's Quarters. Taskmasters checks on Penance. Diamondback's Quarters. Constrictor and Diamonback talk about their relationship and Taskmaster asks Constrictor to come meet him. Taskmaster's Office. Taskmasters asks some advice from Constrictor about his coming promotion. The next day Norman Osborn visits the camp and asks Taskmaster to join the Cabal.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_31 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 259px; height: 184px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #032 (2010) Flashback to Taskmaster managing the camp.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_32 Avengers: The Initiative #033 (2010) The Avengers Resistance attacks the initiative. The Hood's office. The Hood sends his men only, as he doesn't trust the people from the previous Initiative. Tigra goes against the Hood ; he asks Night Thrasher to kill her. Avengers: The Initiative #034 (2010) Avengers: The Initiative #035 (2010) New Avengers New Avengers #059 (2010) A team of New Avengers attacks the camp as a distraction for the other New Avengers. The Dark Avengers arrive too late.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_59 }} Category:New Mexico 616 Category:Fictional Locations Category:Templated articles v1.05